Just Another Girl!
by Cdeex
Summary: This is my 1st story. Troyella. Please read it and tell me what you think thanx!


Just another girl!

Gabriella Montez wasn't a ordinary girl, she had both looks and brain, although one thing she didn't have was LOVE. Love was such a wonderful word, it meant someone cared, someone wanted, someone needed, a person. And for Gabriella that person was Troy Bolton.

Troy was an amazing boy, if you could call him that. He had an lovely personalty, great body, beautiful smile and a wonderful voice. All the things that Gabriella wanted. After the call back, Troy and Gabriella had become a couple. They spend most of there waking hours together, classes, free periods, lunch and after school.

Luckily there after school activities were on the same day, at the same time otherwise they might have missed valuable making out time. Although there was one thing that Gabriella need to know was how Troy actually felt about her. She already knew that he must have liked her otherwise what were they doing together. But she had wondered if that was all.

That she was Just another girl, in Troy Bolton's line of girls he had dated. She had shared these feelings with her friends Sharpay and Taylor, who had later between them, came up with a plan to make Troy admit his feelings. This plan was so simple that Chad could have come up with it, as Taylor had said. They were simply going to ask him.

So after what seemed like an eternity (more to a point, a week), a day came when Gabriella could not stay after science club to wait for Troy, which allowed Sharpay and Taylor to find Troy walking out of the school doors after showering and getting changed.

"Troy, hi!" Taylor said as Sharpay hobbled as fast as she could in the designer high heels she had on a few metres behind them.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Troy asked, he stopped where he was, so Sharpay could catch up.

"Yep, i guess but can we ask you something?" Taylor asked, Troy nodded. "Well the thing is...ummm...Sharpay?" Taylor looked at Sharpay, who had appeared at Troy's other side

"Well, Troy, um...right, i'm just gonna say it ok? the thing is, we were talking to Gabriella the other day and...we got on the topic of you two. And she said she was...well, how do i put this?"

"Worried!" Taylor put in,

"Yep, thats the word, She's worried that you don't...feel the same way as her. Coz to put it frankly, she...loves you!" At this point Sharpay was almost shouting, not that she was angry but because she was frustarated that she didn't know how to word her sentance.

"lo...love?" Troy stuttered, "I, eh...i..i gotta go" He stood there for a few minutes, then turned around a broke in to a brisk walk.

The girls looked at each other shocked, this was not how they wanted this to turn out. Had they just ruined there friends life by telling a guy that she loved him? Would they break up? Would it be hard for all of them to hang out together at school now? And if so who would they pick to hang with? They didn't know, one thing they did know, was that they should call Gabriella and tell them about the whole conversation.

" You what? How could you? What am gonna do now? What do i say to him next time i see him?" Gabriella shrieked, sitting down on her bed staring at the picture of her and Troy that was taken a month before. Her phone was pressed so hard to her ear, as though the harder it hurt the more clearly the whole conversation, she was having with Sharpay and Taylor became. All she could hear on the other end was both girl saying sorry over and over again. She turned around to face her open balcony window, and was shocked to see Troy staring back at her. "i gotta go!"

And with that she hung up the phone. Both teenagers stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Troy muttered "we need to talk" Gabriella nodded, but neither said a word.

"i'm sorry about what they said, i didn't know. And if it did, well...i would have stopped them. You shouldn't have been put on the spot and you don't have to say anything. I understand that you don't feel the same way. I mean who would. Look at me...i'm not very pretty i don't have a good personalty and i..."

But Gabriella didn't get to say another word, because the next thing she knew was Troys lips on hers. After a few minutes they seperated, Gabriella was about to look at Troy's eyes, that she loved so much,b ut didn't have a chance too because the next minute Troy was on one knee and holding out a small square box.

"It's a Promise Ring" Troy said as Gabriella looked at him shocked. He opened the box and inside sat a silver banded ring with a small lilac stone in the middle of it in the shape of a heart " i promise to love you...always!"


End file.
